alway with me hyung
by carl kim
Summary: bagaimana jadinya bila sungmin meninggal satu hari setelah pernikahannya? MINWOOK/REVIEW


**always with me,hyung...**

**Pairing : minwook (sungmin x ryeowook)**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T aja dah,ga mahir bikin M**

**Sumarry: **_**aku tak akan meninggalkamu wookie**_

Annyeonghaseo ,bangapshimida...gomawo ne udah mau mampir ke FF autor, Kenapa autor bikinnya MINWOOK? Karna sekarang gua jarang liat yang make cast nya itu minwook jadi autor mau lestarikan lagi dah FF MINWOOK (?)

Hmmm..ini BOYSLOVE loh tapi ga ada NC kok,bagi yang ga suka BL silahkan klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas.

CEKIDOT..

.

.

1 january 2012…

Autor POV

Sinar matahari masuk dari sela-sela gorden kamar,hangatnya menembus masuk menghangatkan suasana di kamar…terlihat sepasang suami 'istri' sedang terlelap dalam kamar yang di hiasi bunga-bunga indah, aroma terapi yang memberi kesan tenang pada ruangan itu.

Ya lee sungmin dan kim ryeowook yang kini sudah berganti marga menjadi lee ryeowook karna dia menikahi seorang lee sungmin,siapa sih yang tak kenal dengannya? Salah satu anggota boyband terkenal se korea atau mungkin se dunia,SUPER JUNIOR…orang-orang selalu histeris memanggil nama itu dimanapun dan kapanpun…tak akan pernah lelah dan tak akan pernah lelah,rela melakukan apapun demi untuk melihat mereka meskipun dengan jarak yang begitu jauh..

Tapi kini ryeowook tak usah bersusah payah melakukan apapun untuk mendekati salah satu dari mereka,kini ia sudah memiliki satu dari mereka,"LEE SUNGMIN" itulah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini,tak perlu berteriak memanggi-manggil namanya,tak usah berdesak-desakan untuk bisa menyentuhnya..

Saat ini ia hanya bias bersyukur dengan apa yang di dapatnya saat ini,tidak mudah untuk dapat meluluhkan hati seorang lee sungmin…

.

Ryeowook POV

"hyung kau begitu tampan,baik,ramah,aku masih tidak percaya bisa mendapatkanmu,mengapa kau mau denganku aku hanya seorang namja biasa,tidak ada yang istimewa dari diriku,hyung terima kasih karna kau sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku sekarang dan mungkin sampai ajal yang akan menjemput kita" kataku dalam hati sambil menatap suamiku yang baru menikahiku tadi malam,ku elus wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas, mungkin ia lelah karna pesta tadi malam.

Kutarik tanganku saat ku lihat ia membuka mata dan tersenyum manis padaku,aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman..

"selamat pagi chagi, tertangkap basah memandangi wajah manisku ini eoh?" katanya padaku

"pagi hyung, jangan terlalu percaya diri hyung, aku hanya ingin mengusir nyamuk di wajahmu tadi.." kataku sambil tersenyum dan membetulkan posisis dudukku menyender pada dinding kasur.

"wookie..aku lapar,buatkan makanan yaa"kata hyung sambil menatapku dengan manis menampilkan bibirnya yang berbentuk M itu.

"hyung jangan menatapku seperti itu,kau ingin membuatku luluh eoh?" kataku sambil membuang muka

"ayolah wookie..baru kali ini kau memasak untukku" katanya

"enak saja aku sudah sering memasak untukmu hyung.."

"belum,kau belum pernah memasak untukku memakai gelar sebagai istriku kan?"

"aish..kau ini selalu saja membuatku tak bisa mengelak, baiklah aku akan memasak untukmu, tapi kakiku masih sakit hyung sepanjang pesta tadi malam aku memakai sepatu tinggi, dan gaun yang panjang untuk bisa menikah denganmu,kau kan tau aku seorang namja dan aku tak pernah memakai sepatu ataupu gaun seperti itu sebelumnya"

"kau tau,kau terlihat sangat cantik wookie, kecantikan mu mungkin melebihi yeoja yang ada di luar sama"

"aish..aku namja hyung, ini masih pagi hyung kau sudah menggodaku seperti itu, gendong aku ke dapur bila kau ingin aku memasakan mu sesuatu untuk sarapan hari ini..palli palli"

"baiklah, kajja aku rela menggendongmu sampai ujung dunia wookie" katanya sambil sekilas mencium pipiku lalu berdiri disamping tempat tidur untuk siap menggendongku

Hyung menggendongku dengan mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada,aku hanya menatapnya dengan rasa bersyukur,mungkin ini adalah hadiah dari Tuhan karna aku sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkannya,mungkin ini adalah balasannya.

"wookie.." kata hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

"hah?sudah sampai ya,baiklah hyung turunkan aku.." lalu hyung menurunkanku dengan perlahan

Lalu aku memasak sarapan untuk kami berdua

.

SUNGMIN POV

Aku hanya menatap istriku dari belakang,memikirkannya, dia begitu cantik bagiku, meskipun aku tau dia seorang namja tapi cinta tak memandang apapun bukan? baik sekali padaku meskipun kadang ia membuatku kesal dengan tingkah polosnya , tapi entah mengapa aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun kecuali appa ada eomma ku tentunya, aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia melemparku dengan sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna pink, aku tau itu warna kesukaannya karna itu pun warna kesukaanku, sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpan sepatu itu, meskipun aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa sepatunya yang jelek itu sudah ku buang, tapi tak apa cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Aigooo…aku baru ingat hari ini tepat tanggal 1 januari, ulang tahunku tapi kenapa wookie tak mengucapkan apapun padaku?

"wookie.."

"hmm?" katanya sambil membalikkan badannya,mengalihkan pandangnya padaku

"apa kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"hmm? hari? ini hari…"

Aku sudah tersenyum lebar menunggu jawaban wookie

"ini hari minggu hyung, wae?" katanya aku langsung mempoutkan bibirku

"kalau itu aku juga tau, bukan itu maksudku" kataku berharap wookie ingat hari ulang tahunku

"hmm hari apa yaa? aku tidak tau sudah aku lagi masak jangan ganggu aku, nanti kalau masakanya gosong aku tak mau mamasak lagi" katanya lalu membalikan tubuhnya kembali memasak.

Aku hanya menatapnya dari meja makan dengan sedikit kesal karna dia tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku,jahat sekali dia..

.

AUTOR POV

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka bercanda sambil mencuci piring bersama.

"hyung, pergilah jalan-jalan kau pasti lelah dan butuh refreshing, kau terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan pekerjaanmu, pergilah aku akan menunggu dirumah, aku tak akan mengganggu" kata wookie sambil tersenyum lembut

"mwo? aku pergi sendiri? wae? kau tak pernah menggangguku wookie, kau ini istriku dan apa salahnya kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" kata sungmin kesal

"sudahlah hyung, pergilah sendiri aku terlalu lelah untuk saat ini" kata ryeowook sambil mendorong kecil punggung sungmin keluar rumah

Sungmin segera menuju mobil sportnya yang berwarna putih yang dihiasi alat-alat mewah lainnya

"dahh..hyung jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yaa" kata ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya, namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"_jangan pulang setelah aku menyelesaikan kue ku ne^^_" kata ryeowook pelan sambil tersenyum masuk ke dalam rumah lalu membuat kue untuk sungmin.

Ryeowook tak pernah lupa hari ulang tahun sungmin,ia sengaja menyuruh sungmin pergi supaya ia dapat leluasa menyelesaikan pesta kecilnya berdua bersama sungmin.

Diperjalanan…

"apakah wookie benar-benar lupa hari ulang tahunku? tak biasanya ia seperti ini.."batih sungmin

Lalu ia melewati sebuah toko bunga, ia berhenti sebentar untuk membelikan ryeowook bunga yang paling indah,sebelum ia keluar dari toko bunga ia menyelipkan sepucuk surat dirangkaian bunga yang akan diberikan kepada istrinya tercinta.

Mobil sungmin melaju dengan cepat, ia ingin segera pulang untuk bertemu dengan ryeowook, ia mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi ryeowook ,menanyakan kabarnya, tapi tiba-tiba handphone sungmin terjatuh membuyarkan konsentrasi sungmin menyetir, sungmin langsung mengambil handphonenya tanpa memerhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat itu,mobil sungmin melaju melewati pembatas jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan….

BRAKKK…

Pecahan kaca berhamburan dijalanan,darah segar mengalir dari tubuh sungmin,kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dibeli sungmin sudah berantakan berhamburan begitu saja,semua orang berkumpul disana,sungmin langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit ,sungmin langsung di bawa ke ruang UGD.

.

"will you marry me.."ringtone dari handphone ryeowook berbunyi.

"yeobseo? kyu?ada apa tumben menelponku?"kata ryeowook sambil mengaduk adonan kue yang ada di tangannya.

"_hyung..tenangkan dirimu dulu_"kata kyuhyun dari handphonenya

"ne..ada apa hyung?"tanyaku penasaran

"_sungmin hyung,sungmin hyung kecelakaan_ "kata kyuhyun lesu

.

Ryeowook POV

"yeobseo? kyu? ada apa tumben menelponku?"kata ryeowook sambil mengaduk adonan kue yang ada di tangannya.

"_hyung..tenangkan dirimu dulu_"kata kyuhyun dari handphonenya

"ne..ada apa hyung?"tanyaku penasaran

"_sungmin hyung,sungmin hyung kecelakaan_ "kata kyuhyun lesu

PRANGGG…

Adonan kue yang sedang ku pegang jatuh begitu saja, aku tak memperdulikannya, hatiku begitu sesak, air mataku mengalir begitu deras, aku tak sanggup berkata apapun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mengambil tasku, sebelum aku sampai pintu seseorang membunyikan bel, aku membukannya ternyata itu eomma ku, aku langsung memeluk eomma, eomma hanya mengusap punggung dan rambut hitamku. Aku dan eomma langsung menuju rumah sakit, disana aku melihat banyak wartawan yang berkumpul di depan rumah sakit, tapi aku tak memperdulikan mereka, yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanya hyung ku, hyung ku yang sangat ku cinta, mungkin dulu aku bukan siapa-siapanya tapi saat ini aku adalah Lee Ryeowook, aku istrinya, dan akan selalu begitu.

Aku melihat keluarga Lee, keluargaku, dan anggota super junior lainnya sudah berkumpul di depan ruang UGD, menunggu sungmin hyung keluar, kyuhyun menghampiriku menghiburku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil karna itu, aku menangis tak bersuara, padahal didalam hatiku rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi aku tidak bisa karna hatiku begitu sakit, sesak rasanya.

Dua jam kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, eomma dan appanya sungmin hyung langsung menghampiri dokter, aku melihat eomma menangis keras, appa hanya menghibur eomma sembari megusap sayang punggung sang istri.

.

Dikamar aku hanya menangis melihat sungmin hyung yang terbaring tak berdaya di kasur sambil memegang tangannya. tiba-tiba kyuhyun masuk dan memberikan rangkaian buang yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"ini untukmu, polisi menemukannya di jok belakang mobil sungmin hyung" kata kyuhyun sambil memberikan bunga itu padaku

Aku melihat kearah sungmin hyung sejenak lalu mengambil rangkaian bunga itu dari tangan kyuhyun.

"gomawo" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil

"ne..hyung istirahatlah kau sudah 2 hari disini, tak mandi, tak makan, istirahatlah sungmin hyung juga tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini jika ia bangun nanti, pergilah jalan-jalan mencari udara segar, aku pulang dulu ya..istirahatlah" kata kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Aku langsung membuka surat yang ada didalam rangkaian bunga itu

_**Hai chagi…**_

_**Saranghaeyo…aku mencintaimu wookie,sekarang dan selamanya..**_

_**Aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkanmu,kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ku dapatkan di dunia ini selain eomma dan appaku,hei bodoh aku mencintaimu tetapi aku mencintaimu karna kebodohanmu,ahh...tidak tidak kau tidak bodoh tapi kau terlalu polos makanya tetaplah menjadi polos agar aku bisa terus mencintaimu…**_

_**Chagi..apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku? Jahat sekali kau ini,tapi aku tak yakin kau lupa hari ulang tahunku..**_

_**Apa kau ingin memberikan kejutan untukku? Hmm tapi sayang sekali kau tak pandai berbohong dihadapanku wookie,aku sudah tau...**_

_**From your love**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi,aku menangis,benar-benar menagis sambil mendekap tangan hyung.

"hyung cepatlah bangun kau baru sehari menjadi suamiku, aku pun baru mengganti namaku, kenapa kau malah seperti ini? Apa kau tak tau aku sudah berusaha membuat kue ulang tahun untukmu, agar kita bisa merayakannya bersama berdua di rumah. Cepatlah bangun aku merindukanmu, aku tak bisa tidur jika tak bersamamu, cepatlah bangun..aku berjanji jika kau bangun aku akan memasak untukmu tanpa kau suruh..hyung jika kau tak bangun,ku buang semua benda pink kesayanganmu.." kataku tanpa sadar dan sedikit gila mungkin.

.

2 minngu kemudian….

Sudah dua minggu hyung meninggalkan dunia ini, dokter bilang ada pembekakan pada otaknya, setelah hari itu aku tak pernah keluar rumah, mengurung diri dikamar, tak pernah melihat dunia luar…hanya memandang isi kamar mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis bersama sungmin hyung, meski hanya sebentar tapi itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku, aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku kelak tanpanya, kadang aku tertawa dengan nasibku sendiri, aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkannya setelah dapat hanya sehari aku bisa memilikinya, aku tak mungkin semudah itu mencintai orang lain lagi, hanya dia,sungmin hyung yang aku cinta, tak ada lagi..

TOK TOK..

Dengan wajah malas aku membukakan pintu..

"kyu,wae?" kataku kepada kyuhyun yang ternyata ada dibalik pintu itu

Kyuhyun memandangku dari atas sampai bawah

"hyung sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi?kau terlihat kacau sekali"komentar kyuhyun

Aku melihat diriku aku hanya memakai kemeja pink kesukaan sungmin hyung yang kebesaran dibadanku, celana pendek, dan rambut yang acak-acakan, memang aku sudah tidak mandi selama 3 hari.

"mian kyu,wae?" tanyaku lemah

"ini ada titipan untukmu ,aku menemukannya saat membereskan barang-barang sungmin 2 minggu lalu, tadinya aku ingin memberikannya hari itu juga tapi aku tau kau sangat terpukul atas kepergian sungmin hyung sama denganku, ini bacalah, sudah aku kembali ke dorm dulu, istirahat yang cukup hyung, kau tak bisa selamanya seperti ini.." kata kyuhyun lalu pergi dengan mobilnya.

Aku menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu membuka surat itu…

_**Chagi..**_

_**Pastikan kau membaca surat ini dengan keadaan cantik,tak berantakan seperti yang ku bayangkan saat…**_

_**wookie aku menulis surat ini saat kau pulang untuk membersihkan dirimu, aku sangat menyesal karna aku hanya bisa memilikimu sehari, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karna kau selalu membuatku tertawa sepanjang hidupku, wookie aku tau kau pasti menangis saat membaca surat ini, meskipun kau orang yang kuat tapi sekuat-kuatnya kau, kau adalah manusia dan kau berhak menangis jika kau ingin menangis, akupun menangis saat menulis surat ini..**_

_**wookie….maaf jika aku punya salah denganmu, maaf karena aku hanya sebentar memenanimu, tapi…pergilah keluar rumah, jangan takut bergaul dengan namja atau lain, bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain, kau itu cantik meskipun aku kau adalah seorang namja sama sepertiku, kau baik sekali meski kadang tingkahmu yang kelewat polos, tetapi itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, carilah namja yang lebih baik dariku ,yang bisa membahagiakanmu lebih lama dariku…**_

apa dia bilang? mencari namja lain? yang aku mau hanya kau sungmin hyung akau hanya mencintaimu bukan orang lain di luar sana...

_**Oh iya satu lagi, tolong kau buka lemari pakaianku, disana ada sebuah kotak sepatu, aku masih menyimpan sepatu yang kau lempar dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, maaf karena aku berbohong, aku bilang padamu kalau sepatu itu sudahku buang, jika aku tidak berbohong kau akan meminta kembali sepatu itu, sekarang aku kembalikan padamu…**_

_**wookie…terima kasih..aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu…**_

_**yeongwonhi saranghaeyo**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

Air mataku mengalir deras, tak dapat terbendung lagi..dengan cepat aku membuka lemari baju sungmin hyung, ku lihat ada kotak sepatu ku buka, ku lihat sepatu kets ku yang ku lempar saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kupeluk sepatu itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Ku lihat istriku menangis dalam tidurnya,aku panik langsung ku bangunkan ia dengan lembut,ia terbangun dan langsung memeluk ku tanpa berhenti menangis..

"hyung…"katanya lalu langsung memelukku sambil menangis dalam pelukanku

"wookie..kau kenapa?"

"jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"kau bicara apa sih, hyung disini dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya

"aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku tanpamu hyung, aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu hyung…"

"wookie kau bermimpi yaa..?"

"hmm..mianhae hyung"

"iya tak apa" kataku mengiburnya

"hyung saengil chukka hamida…"

"apakah ini tanggal 1? Aku sendiri lupa hari ini ulang tahunku, terima kasih wookie..saranghae.."

"nado saranghae hyung"katanya smbil memberikanku ciuman selamat pagi

.

.

END

FF ini autore buat waktu perjalanan ke yogya dari pada bengong mending nulis FF, mian ya kalo ceritanya ga jelas, pendek banget lagi ah elah….mian juga kalo kata-kata terlalu baku yak..kamsa~^^

Syukur dah kalo suka tapi kalo yang ga suka ga usah di bash juga ya,jangan bikin autor stress,buat kelanjutan FF autor yang lainnya di tunngu aja ya..

Jangan lupa review nya...


End file.
